A process for producing an addition polymerization catalyst is disclosed in JP 2001-181327A (corresponding to US 2001/0020075A), the process comprising contacting with one another bis(pentafluorophenoxy)zinc, a metal compound of 3 to 13 groups or lanthanoid series of the periodic table, and an organoaluminum compound.